


Cassiopeia

by UsagichanP



Series: The Foster-Greens Live the California Dream (ish) [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Hannah and Ethan are best friends and I love them, Holding Hands, I mean I still wouldn't recommend reading in front of your grandma. or do idk you do you man, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Lex is so in love, Love, Marathon Sex, Marijuana, OOC on purpose, Post-Coital Slurpees, Recreational Drug Use, Reoccurring OC, Stargazing, again it's iMpLiEd tho, anyways tag time, date, running jokes, safe sex, should have posted this a long ass time ago but welp, yes that's a thing now and i fucking want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: Ethan takes Lex stargazing for their first date in months since they moved to California.Ethan brings something extra to, ahem, liven up their date. Lex is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: The Foster-Greens Live the California Dream (ish) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810420
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I am finally posting this fic after way too long. Better late than never I guess lol ^^  
> A few notes:  
> This can technically be read as a oneshot, but it is part of a series where the Fosters go to California.  
> I know Hannah is OOC and sassy but consider this: I don't care. It was on purpose for humorous reasons and because I wanted some fun interactions between Ethan and Hannah. Sue me.  
> Lex and Ethan squeezing their hands 3 times to say I love you is one of my biggest headcanons and will absolutely be in all of my Lexthan fics. I love it so much.  
> Marsh is a reoccurring OC that will be in all my Lexthan California fics. He's like an adult stoner version of Jude from 6teen. He is also Danny (the smoke club kid from TGWDLM)'s cousin, according to my good friend on Tumblr @ifeelasongcomingon. You will learn to love him, I promise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Despite it only having been a few months since Hannah, Lex, and Ethan had moved to California, it had felt like a small eternity since Lex and Ethan had gotten some actual, quiet alone time. Between escaping from that hell town that had made their lives miserable for so long, figuring out a place to stay, and Lex and Ethan desperately finding a job to keep the family afloat, it was difficult finding private moments to breathe- even makeout sessions felt like a rare luxury. Not that this made their relationship any less strong; quite the contrary really, them sticking together through such hectic times only made them fall deeper and deeper in love with each other. 

But as the months passed by, both were getting antsy. It wasn’t just a sexual thing, but emotional too. Each little hand squeeze or sweet peck or warm hug was tempting, each show of affection adding more and more heat to the fires of love and longing burning in their chests. 

Because of this, Lex was not prepared for Ethan’s proposition one quiet Spring night.

“Let’s go on a date.” Announced Ethan out of the blue. Lex paused in washing the dishes to look at her boyfriend curiously.

“A date? Eth, we don’t have the money nor time for that.” She set down her plate. “We both work, and we both need to take care of Hannah. She’s not as independent as other kids her age. You know that.” 

“Yeah, I get that. But hear me out.” He motioned Lex over, and patted his leg. “C’mere.”

Lex stared at him with raised eyebrows, unimpressed. “Seriously, Ethan? What are you, Santa Claus?” 

Ethan snorted and affected a deep voice, “Ho ho ho, you got me! ...Yeah no. Just… humor me on this one.” 

Despite rolling her eyes, Lex sat on Ethan’s lap, ignoring his delighted smile. “Now, what did you want to tell me?”

“I’ve already thought out all the details for our date. I was planning on going this Saturday; I checked our schedules and it looks like it’d be the best day. The place we’re gonna go costs nothing, so you don’t need to worry about money. As for Hannah, she should already be in bed by the time we leave- I’d say around 10 or 10:30 PM, since it takes about an hour to get to the place I wanna go. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” He explained. 

“Wow.” Lex whistled, “you really did think about the details, huh? I’m surprised. I haven’t seen you this excited in a while. But where are you taking me that’s open late at night _and_ free?” She narrowed her eyes. “Seems a little too good to be true.”

“Now that, my dear Lexie,” Ethan booped her on the nose lightly, “is a secret. You’ll just have to see for yourself on Saturday.” Lex wrinkled her nose and grunted irritably, drawing a chuckle and a quick peck on the lips from Ethan. 

He opened his mouth to say something more, but was stopped by a sharp gasp and creak followed by a sob behind him. He turned around to see Hannah sitting upright in her bed, covered in sweat with tears in her eyes. 

Immediately Lex was at Hannah’s side. “Oh no, did you have a nightmare again?” Hannah nodded wordlessly. “I’m so sorry, Hannah Banana.” She drew her sister into a tight hug, who weakly hugged her back. 

Ethan sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face. _Once a fucking again, I got cockblocked by the little snot. At least there’s no way she can interrupt us on Saturday._

Needless to say, he felt bad for his ‘little sister’, and he’d be lying if he said he never had a few distressing dreams of their old shitty home- but that was all behind them! New state, new life, new dreams. He had always suspected that there was something wrong with Hannah in the head. Not to say Hannah wasn’t smart; in fact, though soft-spoken, she was one of the most intelligent kids he’d ever met. But she was a little old to have imaginary friends like that space spider thing ‘Webby’ that she was always talking about, and she was never much of a chatterbox, often preferring to speak in weird short sentences. He knew she probably needed to go to the doctor, but they couldn’t afford to visit a doctor, let alone pay for any drugs on the chance the doc would prescribe some. No, no, while it hurt Ethan’s heart to see Hannah so unhappy and abnormal, for the meantime they couldn’t do anything. Although he had noticed that recently Lex too could be a bit twitchy while asleep. Sometimes she mumbled or called out names, other times she would wake up crying like her sister. Of course, Ethan was there to comfort both of them, like the good boyfriend/big brother he was. They may be broken and traumatised, but they were broken and traumatised together. 

“Ethan, could you make Hannah a tea?” Lex called.

“Lexie, you know I can’t make tea as good as you do.” Ethan weakly protested, but stopped as Lex narrowed her eyes. He sighed. “What kind?”

Lex turned to Hannah. “Chamomile.” She said softly. 

“One chamomile tea, coming right up.” said Ethan. While he worked, Lex soothingly stroked Hannah’s hair. 

“Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?”

“No.”

“That bad, huh?”

Hannah nodded again, eyes cast away. 

“Alright. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s ok. But if you do, you know I’m always here for you, k?” Lex carefully brushed a strand of hair from Hannah’s eyes. 

“Here ya go. Be careful, it’s hot.” Ethan gingerly handed Hannah the cup of tea, who took it gratefully. 

She blew on it a few times, and took a tentative sip. Her face scrunched up. “It’s bitter.” She complained.

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t put any sugar in it because this is supposed to help you go to sleep, not keep you up.” Ethan insisted. He noticed Lex staring up at him with a soft smile, practically glowing with pride. Ethan admittedly had a bit of a soft spot for kids, and Lex always melted when he was kind to them, particularly with Hannah. He may be a bad boy, but he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole to bully kids. (That is, unless they bully or hurt Hannah. That’s a whole different story.) 

“Now finish your tea, and try to go back to sleep. Ethan, we should probably head to bed too. It’s nearly midnight.” Lex gently laid Hannah back down, and kissed her forehead. “Good night.”

“Night, Banana.” Ethan chimed in, and kissed her head as well. Hannah mumbled it back as she finished her tea, then closed her eyes. Within a minute, she had fallen asleep. 

“Remember when we used to stay up till 2 or 3 in the morning?” Ethan mused, snaking his arms around Lex’s waist from behind and squeezed. “Drinking, smoking, other shit…” He pressed a quick kiss on the side of Lex’s neck, “The whole nine yards.” 

“Yeah. And we’d be hungover as fuck the next day. Then we’d do it all over again. We were dumbasses.” Lex turned around in his arms with a nostalgic smile.

“Hey, sometimes being a dumbass is fun.” Ethan protested. He drew Lex into a deep kiss, who eagerly reciprocated. His hands traveled up from her waist to neck, but just as he began to slip her shirt off her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist.

“Not in front of Hannah!” Lex whispered. 

“Bathroom, then.” Ethan trailed kisses up her collarbone to her neck. “It’s clean enough.”

“ _Ethan!_ ” 

Ethan exhaled and stepped back. “Alright, alright. Not now. I get it. I’m not gonna pressure you.” _Hopefully I’ll get some on Saturday._

“Don’t get me wrong Eth, it’s not like I don’t want you. It’s just… right now I want to get shit figured out before we go back to being crazy wild dumbasses, k?” Lex said gently. “That, and we live in a motel. I don’t want to annoy our neighbours with, ya know.” 

_We can be quiet then_ was on the tip of Ethan’s tongue, but he pursed his lips to stop himself from letting it out. She did have a point. “Gotcha.” He replied instead. 

“That being said… we can still cuddle.” Lex offered with a sly smile. “Let’s just not go past 1st base. Not while she’s in the room.” 

“Got it.” Better than nothing, right? Ethan kissed her chastely. “I can handle that.” 

“Good. I love you, Ethan.”

“Love you too, Lexie.”

By the time they finally got settled in bed, it was nearly 1 AM. Lex laid her head on Ethan’s firm chest, and Ethan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, linking his free hand with Lex’s. He squeezed her hand one, two, three times- their code for _I love you._ Their bodies fit perfectly together, like lock and key. They exchanged many soft, sleepy kisses, before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

“Don’t bite your nails. I just painted them. They’ll chip.” Hannah’s voice broke Ethan out of his thoughts. “I didn’t know you bit your nails. I thought only Lex did.” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn’t notice.” Ethan drew his hand from his mouth and inspected his black painted nails- luckily only 2 were slightly chipped. “I don’t really bite my nails. I haven’t done that in years, actually.” 

“Is something wrong?” Hannah set down her sketchbook and moved closer to Ethan. 

“I’m just nervous.” He fished his lighter out of his pocket, and flicked it on and off haphazardly. _Flick, flick, flick._ He lowered his voice. “Can you keep a secret, Hannah?”

Hannah nodded and leaned in closer. “Well, your sister has been working really hard recently. We both have. And she’s been really stressed. So I thought… it’d be fun if I tried to cheer her up tonight. I’ve already got the place picked out. I haven’t told her though. I want it to be a surprise.” Ethan said. “Plus, we haven’t been on a date in fucking ages.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Oh, that reminds me…” Ethan stood up and left for a moment, then came back with a small deep purple box in his hands. “Since we’ll be going out at night, we’ll be out past your bedtime. I don’t want you to have scary dreams and have you wake up and find that no one’s home, so I bought these pill thingys at CVS that both keeps you asleep and suppresses dreams. If you take it with some tea, you won’t have any problems waking up in the middle of the night. Hopefully.” He shook the box. “Don’t worry, it’s safe. I looked it up. It’s not gonna turn you into a zombie or addict or some shit.”

Hannah took the box from him cautiously and examined it. The ingredient list wasn’t a mile long filled with unpronounceable chemicals, which was comforting. “Basically, you wanna go on a date with Lex tonight and I need to take these pills to stay asleep?” She said slowly.

“That’s a blunt way of putting it. But yeah, I guess.” Ethan shrugged. “Don’t tell Lex, though. She’d probably flip out if she found out I gave you sleep aids, safe or not.” Hannah’s face remained skeptical. “I promise it’ll all be ok.” 

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” He held out his pinky. “Hell, I’ll even do a pinky promise.”

Hannah paused for a second. “...Webby said it’s ok. Pinky promise.” She linked her small finger with Ethan’s and squeezed.

“Why, thank you. I’d like to thank the academy and Webby. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Ethan drawled dryly. A faint smile tugged on Hannah’s lips.

“Where are you guys going?” She asked, picking up her sketchbook again.

“Can’t tell you that. Also it’s an hour away from here, so it’s not like we’re gonna go every week or somethin’.” _Flick. Flick. Flick._ “I think she’ll like it, though. According to her work schedule, she gets off in the early afternoon on Saturday, while I already have the day off. Even better, apparently there’s a _special event_ happening that night. Lexie will love it, I’m positive.” 

“Webby says that you’re gonna ‘get some’. What does that mean? She won’t tell me.” Hannah tilted her head innocently, carefully brushing off the eraser shavings on her paper.

Ethan choked on air. “I, uh, it’s… I’m gonna get some _thing_. For Lex! Yeah, that’s it. Webby’s just confused, haha…” He chuckled nervously, his laugh trailing off as his cheeks heated up.

Hannah was dissatisfied with the answer, but ignored it in favor of finishing up the drawing of the spider that had been dangling over Ethan’s blissfully unaware head throughout the entire conversation. She hadn’t said anything as interrupting would have been rude, but also because she found it mildly amusing as the damn arachnid inched closer and closer to Ethan’s gelled hair. She wondered if it would bury itself in his curls, or if it would walk over them like mountains. However, Ethan would be super mega ultra pissed if Hannah knowingly let an insect crawl around on his head. As soon as she finished all the legs, she pointed above Ethan and stated simply, “There’s been a spider hovering over your head for 15 minutes. You should get that. Before it goes into your ear or brain or something gross.”

“What?!” Shouted Ethan. He waved his hands above his hair, and quickly smacked the spider to the floor. “Hannah, why the hell didn’t you tell me?!?”

Hannah shrugged, “I dunno. I thought it was funny.” 

Ethan scoffed. “You little shit.” He stuck out his tongue mockingly, prompting Hannah to do the same, albeit more playfully. 

Ethan could not hold his mad face for long though, and soon his glare dissolved into quiet laughter. Hannah began to giggle as well, until both were doubled over laughing. Ethan’s heart swelled with mirth, both from spending time with his little sister and the thoughts of what was yet to come. 

* * *

As planned, by the time 10 PM rolled around Hannah was fast asleep in her bed, aided by a cup of freshly brewed chamomile tea (and an extra sleeping pill taken behind Lex’s back). Speaking of Lex, she was currently finding great enjoyment in watching Ethan pace around the room muttering to himself.

“God, Eth. Why are you freaking out so much? You said it yourself, it’s just a date. We’ve been on tons before.” She soothed, but her tone of voice showed she found his fretting humorous.

“Not in California, though!” Ethan argued. “New state, new stakes, ya know! That and–” He was about to say more, when he was cut off by a strong kiss.

“Ethan Green. Just shut the fuck up and take me to wherever your super date is.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him lovingly. “I know you’ve been thinking about it all week. You can be pretty easy to read.”

“Wrong. I wasn’t just thinking of the date only. I was also thinking about you. Then again, I’m always thinking about my amazing girlfriend.” He kissed her again. Lex smiled into the kiss. He squeezed her hand, one, two, three times, and she copied it. 

“Right then. I suggest buckling in, since the road might be a bit bumpy.” Ethan advised as they made their way to Ethan’s car.

“That and you’re an awful driver.”

“Hey, I’m not THAT bad! You’re worse!”

“Last week you went 50 over a fucking speed bump. I thought I was gonna die.” 

“You’re being overdramatic.” Ethan rolled his eyes, yet held open the passenger door for Lex to get in. “Where we’re going, you don’t need to worry about dying via speed bump. Good enough for you?” 

“It’ll have to do.” Lex teased back. As she sat down in her seat, she began to dream of different potential places for their date, each fantasy making her feel more and more excited than the last.

* * *

“ _Holy shit._ ”

In Lex’s list of date daydreams, being parked on the edge of a cliff in the mountains, surrounded by a vast ocean of stars and planets, was not one of them.

“Do you like it?” Ethan asked earnestly. “We used to stargaze back in Hatchetfield and… well to be honest, I missed that. There were a lot of shitty things about that place, though it at least wasn’t polluted enough for us to not see the stars. But this is way better, dontcha think Lex?” No reply. “Lexie?”

Lex had gotten out of the car and was staring open-mouthed up at the starry sky. No empty field or junkyard could ever compare to this; this was in an entirely fucking different ballpark all together. 

“There’s so many. I’ve only seen this shit in pictures.” She breathed. 

Ethan left the car to join her, giving her a tight hug from behind. “That’s not even all of them. It’s still fairly early. Apparently there’s supposed to be a meter shower tonight too at 1.” 

“Meteor shower, Ethan,” Lex corrected gently, still entranced. 

“Meteor, meter, whatever. What’s the difference?” He groaned.

“Well one of them is a unit of measurement that non Americans use cuz they’re weirdos, and the other is a space rock. I get your confusion though. They’re basically the same thing.” She replied sarcastically. 

“Thanks, teach. Ya learn something new every day.” He shot back. 

“Oh, before I forget.” Ethan ducked back into the car and rummaged around in the back seat, then threw the thing at Lex. “Here.”

“What the- oh my _God._ ” Lex held up a ziplock baggie. “Are you fucking serious?” Inside was about half an ounce of weed, a pack of rolling papers, and some blue wrappers with a little helmeted man on them. 

“How fucking much did this cost you?” She shook the baggie lightly. 

“Nothing, actually. My coworker’s family runs a dispensary. He’s high as shit all the time, even at work, so when I cover for him he gives me a little as thanks. Plus when I told him about our date, he gave me a quarter straight up. Altogether, I think we’ve got enough for quite a few joints.” He sauntered over and wrapped an arm around Lex’s shoulder, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “It’s good shit too. Really.” 

“And these? _3_ of them?” Lex waved a condom between her fingers with raised eyebrows. 

“Hey, protection is important! Didn’t you learn that in health class in middle school? We don’t know how many times we’ll go.” Ethan countered.

“ _You_ went to _health class_? Seriously?” Lex asked disbelievingly.

“Well no I skipped. But I read it on the internet.” He admitted with a shrug.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She rolled her eyes.

“Do you like it though?” Ethan kissed Lex’s temple. “I thought it’d be sorta like a throwback to old times and mmph–!” 

Lex threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. “I fucking love it.” She whispered as their lips parted, then kissed him again. “Time to get fucking lit.”

“You sure you remember how to roll a joint?” Ethan teased. “It’s been a while.”

“Shut up you asshole. Of course I remember.” Lex grumbled, elbowing him in the side playfully. 

He just laughed. “I’m just kidding, babe.” He opened up the baggie and grinned. “C’mon. You wanna get baked? Here’s your ticket to heaven.”

* * *

“Fuuuuck, we should have done this months ago.”

“No kidding.” Ethan replied, putting out his joint on the ashtray next to his head. Both he and Lex were lying on his car’s hood, gazing up at the twinkling stars above. They used one hand to hold their joints, and firmly linked their free hands together.

“Did your friend lace this with something? I’m really feeling it.” Lex exhaled smoke from her nose. 

“Nah, it’s just really potent. Really high THC. Ha. High.” He snickered at his own shitty joke. He turned over to Lex and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it, squeezing it one, two, three times.

“Man, Hatchetfield doesn’t have shit on this.” Lex thought aloud. “You can see the fucking galaxy. It’s crazy.” She took the last hit of her joint before reaching over to discard it in the ashtray. “Maybe it's the weed talking, but the stars are so bright and blurry and the whole universe looks like it’s moving. God, the sky is so fucking pretty.” She rambled. 

And it was. Stars sparkled like shiny diamonds against a background of black velvet. The Milky Way faintly shone in the sky; a streak as white as morning snow down the middle of a glimmering black sea.

“Just like you.” Ethan added cheesily. “You’re so fucking pretty too.” Lex rolled her eyes, but had a shy smile on her face. 

“When I was a little girl, I was totally into space. Never really wanted to be an astronaut or work at NASA- I’m not some know-it-all nerd.” Lex started, “Something about the endless vastness of space just fascinated me, I guess. Things are so _big_ in space, even if the stars look tiny from where we are. Really, humanity is just a grain of sand in the unending desert of the universe.” She raised her arm up into the air and closed her fist as if trying to catch a star.

“Damn, that’s deep.” Ethan chuckled to himself. “You made up that shit just now, or did you find that on the internet?”

“Nah, that came from my brain.” Lex paused. “Ok, not entirely. That last quote was something I found on Pinterest.”

“Course you did.” Ethan snorted. “You believe in aliens?”

“Yes and no. I don’t think we’re alone in the universe. That’d be crazy. I think there’s extraterrestrial life somewhere. I dunno what type. Maybe there’s weird singing aliens, maybe there’s tentacle monster aliens, maybe there’s aliens that look like us. I don’t think they visited Earth though; I can’t imagine why anyone would stop at this shitty planet.” She shrugged. “Pass me another, wouldya?” 

“Sure.” Ethan handed her a pre-rolled joint and lit it for her with his skull lighter. It was a sentimental item; something Lex had gotten him for their first anniversary. He carried with it everywhere he went; the weight of it in his pocket reminding him of his wonderful thoughtful girlfriend. 

“Weird, I thought the meteor shower was supposed to start by now. Did I get the date wrong?” He muttered to himself. Speaking of the devil, a bright streak of light flew across the sky, then faded within a few seconds.

Lex grabbed Ethan’s hand. “Eth, look! A shooting star went by!”

“Huh?” Ethan turned just in time to see another shooting star pass by. “Woah… Cool. But there was supposed to be a meteor shower, not shooting stars.”

“Shooting stars _are_ meteors! It’s the same thing. So a meteor shower is basically a bunch of shooting stars.” Lex explained carefully. “Damn, I haven’t seen one of these in ages. Years, probably. Brings back old memories.” She smiled fondly at the nostalgia.

She turned her head to see Ethan staring at her with a lovesick grin. “What is it?”

“Nothing. I think you’re cute when you’re happy about something. I haven’t seen that smile in a while.” Ethan, looking absolutely smitten. “You being happy makes me happy.” He leaned in for a long, slow kiss, which Lex happily obliged in. 

“You gonna make a wish, Eth?” Lex murmured as they broke away.

Ethan pressed his forehead against Lex’s and ran a thumb over her cheek. “I already did.” 

“What was it?”

“It’s a secret~” He hummed, ducking down to nuzzle her neck. Lex watched the arrows of light shooting through the night, shot by an invisible archer from the heavens. She closed her eyes and muttered her wish under her breath.

“What was that babe?” Asked Ethan, looking up.

“I just made my wish.”

“Oh, yeah? What was your wish?”

“It’s a secret~” Lex echoed with a smile.

Ethan laughed. “Fair enough.” A cool breeze swept through the area, making Lex shiver. “Wanna go inside and heat up?” He offered. Lex nodded. _Hopefully things will heat up in multiple ways._

The couple climbed back into the car, tossing the baggie with a still fairly good sized amount in it in the back and shoving the ashtray in the creaky old glove box. The two sat there quietly, before Ethan eventually broke the silence.

“I’ve been fantasizing about this for months now. So I might be a little eager.” He confessed. “I’ve wanted to get you truly alone for ages.” 

“Me too, actually.” A smirk, both sexy and smug, stretched across Lex’s red face. “There are some days where I look at you and think ‘Oh my god, he’s so hot. I wanna rip off his fucking clothes’. But I can’t.” 

Ethan whistled. “Hot damn, babe. Lucky for you, right now you _absolutely_ can.” He moved Lex’s hands to his jacket zipper, which she slowly unzipped and pushed off his shoulders. 

Yet Ethan didn’t even wait to fully take off his jacket before drawing Lex into his arms for a passionate kiss. It wasn’t graceful by any means, and the sloppiness made it seem more like a kiss from an inexperienced 8th grader rather than an adult couple that had been together for going on 3 years, but neither cared. Lex tangled her fingers in Ethan’s gelled hair, while Ethan refused to rest his hands on one place for too long. His hands snaked up and down her nape, her back, her waist, her hips, even quickly squeezing her thighs. She did not mind the frantic touches; quite the opposite in fact. She crawled into his lap and knotted her fists in his shirt, trying to pull him closer, closer, yet closer still. 

“Can I?” Asked Ethan, hovering over her neck, his hot breath creating goosebumps on her skin. 

Lex worried at her lip. “I dunno… I have an audition coming up on Wednesday, and I don’t wanna come in wearing a necklace of hickies.”

Ethan pouted. “Just wear a turtleneck.”

“Wrong season for that, Eth.” She said cooly. “Tell you what, we’ll compromise. You can make hickies wherever, as long as it’s not obviously visible. And since you’re like, obsessed with my neck for some reason, I’ll let you kiss it- but _no biting or sucking._ Deal?”

“Deal.” Ethan shifted Lex around so she was straddling him, facing away from the dashboard. He carefully pushed her hair back and started with a soft, almost innocent, brush of his lips on her collarbone. As he moved up her neck though, his kisses became more and more urgent and hard, although he took special care not to leave any harsh marks per her request. It was a damn shame; Ethan very much enjoyed giving Lex hickies- whether in a jealous way to show others what’s his, or because they looked pretty on her skin. But she was an actress now, so she couldn’t afford to walk onto a set with a neck decorated with love bites or sweet bruises. 

“I can feel your heartbeat.” Ethan whispered, soft and low, into Lex’s ear. “It’s really fast, too.” He paused underneath Lex’s jaw, letting his lips rest over the throbbing of her quick pulse. 

“How am I supposed to _not_ have a fast heartbeat?” Lex grumbled, but her heart wasn’t into it.

“Chill out. Relax.” Ethan cupped Lex’s face and pressed his forehead against her’s. “It’s all cool. You trust me, right?” 

“Will do, fresh prince.” Lex mumbled. She attempted to get more comfortable by leaning back, but then–

_HOOOOOOONNKK!!_

Both Ethan and Lex jolted and knocked against each other’s head. They grunted in pain and rubbed their sore foreheads.

“The hell was that?” Ethan groaned.

“I think I accidentally hit the horn with my back.” Lex explained sheepishly. “Sorry Eth.”

“That scared the shit out of me, babe.” He half-laughed.

At last he properly stripped himself of his leather jacket and threw it in the backseat. His shirt quickly followed.

“If we’re gonna uh, make out, we should probably do it in the passenger seat, so that horn shit isn’t doesn’t happen again.” Lex suggested, not even trying to conceal her staring at her boyfriend’s chest.

“Oh, I intend on doing a _lot_ more than just making out, babe.” Ethan purred. “Don’t you?” 

Somewhere inside Lex, a switch flipped. Enough with being bashful or some shit. She’s Lex fucking Foster, not some chickenshit nerdy prude! 

“Hell yeah.” She said with a grin, shrugging off her jacket. She raised her arms up to allow Ethan to take off her shirt, which was chucked in the backseat as well. 

“Nice bra.” Ethan murmured lowly, kissing Lex’s earlobe.

“Your favorite.” She murmured back. She smoothed her hands between Ethan’s shoulder blades, appreciating the well toned muscles. Even though he didn’t have time to hit the gym, he made sure to stay in shape. 

“You didn’t even know what we were going to do on this date, but you wore my favorite bra anyways? You trying to get me riled up or some shit?” He slotted their hips together, and Lex’s head fell forward to rest on his shoulder with a groan. “Cuz it’s fucking working, Lexie.” Lex tried not to scratch at Ethan’s back, digging her fingers into her palms, but even her hands felt more sensitive than usual. She wanted to clutch his sweaty skin, breathe in the woodsy cologne she bought him for his 19th birthday, maybe even mark him- show the world that he’s hers and only hers. 

“Better safe than- ah!-” Ethan ran his nails lightly down her spine, making her shiver and arch her back, pressing herself against his chest “sorry, right?” Lex stammered, eyes glued on her boyfriend as he trailed kisses down her body, going lower and lower, starting at the neck to collarbone to chest to even over her ribs. Everywhere he touched sent electric shocks under her skin; based on his reddened face he felt the same way. 

Ethan chuckled and sat up. “Fair.” He slipped his hands into Lex’s back pockets and captured her lips in another kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth- unusual but definitely not unwelcome- and squeezed her ass, hard. Lex’s eyes widened if only for a moment before fluttering back closed. She felt him tug on her belt loops; with that she finally lost control. She unclenched her fists, and, as Ethan rolled his hips just so, dug her nails into his back and dragged them down, leaving long scratches that quickly bloomed bright red in their wake.

Ethan groaned, deep and low, into the kiss, and Lex instinctively drew back. “Fuck, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention-” “Why’d you stop?” Ethan interrupted with furrowed brows. 

“Huh?”

“Why’d you stop? That felt good.”

“I scratched you!”

“Yeah. It felt real fucking good.” He casually slipped a bra strap off her shoulder. “I know I can’t mark you, but I don’t give a shit what you do to me. If anyone asks, I’ll tell em my amazing, hot as fuck girlfriend gave em to me. They’ll be so fucking jealous.” He slipped the other strap off.

“Ethan–” 

“Yeah?” 

“I said you couldn’t give me hickeys that are _visible_. That doesn’t mean the rest of my body is off-limits too.” Lex corrected him. 

“ _Really?_ ” Lex nodded, trying to suppress a grin at her boyfriend’s eagerness. “Fuck yeah.” 

Gently Ethan pushed Lex down until her head pressed against the window and her body was mostly laying across the passenger seat. 

He straightened up and stared down at his flushed, panting girlfriend, and licked his lips like a starving wolf looking at his next meal. “God, I’ve missed this.” He swooped down to crash his lips against Lex’s, who enthusiastically pulled him down until he was almost on top of her. 

Ethan tried to unhook Lex’s bra without breaking the kiss, to no avail. Lex smacked his hands away, mildly irritated, and sat up slightly to unhook it herself. “All this time and you still don’t know how to unhook a bra.” She grumbled. Ethan rolled his eyes with a huff. 

“So sorry I’m not a bra master.” He teased. “I’m usually thinking about other things right now.” 

“Like?” Lex prompted, laying back down. She didn’t take off her bra completely, instead leaving it sprawled loosely on her chest.   
  


Ethan smirked and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, hefting up Lex’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. Lex’s face went an even deeper red and her mouth fell open. 

“Oh my fucking god, Ethan.” She breathed. “That’s…”

“Yeah. That’s a promise.” He winked, running a hand up Lex’s thigh. Even though she was still clothed, she shivered.

“C-condoms.” She gasped. “Now, oh fuck–” 

“I got you, babe.” Ethan leaned away to grope desperately around the backseat for the baggie, while Lex lifted her head to press her face onto the window. 

The window was cool against her cheek; although most things would feel cool on her burning skin. Perhaps it was from the copious amount of weed, but Lex’s head spun and her body felt like it was floating on air. She forgot how intense getting touched felt while high. She hadn’t been this relaxed, nor this sensitive, in what seemed like forever. Her arms and legs were loose like jelly, yet every brush of skin, especially bare, set her nerves alight. Every kiss lasted a mini-lifetime, yet she loathed parting from them. And Ethan, _fuck,_ Ethan fucking Green, the bad boy with the star studded jacket, the dork who gives her flowers and carves their names into trees, the softie who makes tea and hums lullabies to lull her kid sister to sleep after a nightmare, the sweetheart who gives warm hugs and makes her smile even when everything’s going to shit, the dumbass who can’t spell four letter words, the first and only boy she’s ever loved, and he’s here, all hers, forever. 

A meteor- or rather, a “ _meter”_ according to her lovely dumbass boyfriend- arched across the sky, shining brightly for a moment before fading into the black. Lex knew it was just a space rock, but what if it was something more? What if it was what it looked like- a pure ball of light traveling a hundred thousand miles per hour. How fast did a meteor go again? Whatever. Lex was too horny to think about that sort of shit. 

A satisfied “ _A-ha!”_ ripped her from her thoughts, and she turned to see Ethan holding up a condom triumphantly. “Found it. Sorry for the wait.” 

“It’s fine.” Lex said, watching Ethan try to tear off the condom wrapper with teeth while unzipping his pants with the other hand. “Are you really gonna fulfill your promise?” 

Ethan scoffed. “Babe. Since when have I ever gone back on a promise?”

“Never.”

“Exactly. And I’m sure as hell not gonna go back on this one.” He ripped the wrapper open. “Fucking finally.” He grumbled.

Lex bit her lip. “Ethan Green?”

Ethan paused. It usually wasn't a good sign when Lex used his full name. “Hm?”

“I fucking love you.” Using her strong legs and arms she yanked him down so that he was pressed on top of her, naked chest against barely clothed chest, hips all too eager to move against hips quivering in anticipation. Lex ran her fingers through his hair urgently, drawing him into a deep kiss.

“Now,” Lex started after gently biting Ethan’s soft lower lip, “let’s fucking party.” 

* * *

“ _Holy_ _fuck._ ” 

The only sound audible was Lex and Ethan’s heavy, panting breaths.

“You should have brought more condoms.” Lex wiped sweat off her forehead.

“I didn’t think we’d go more than 3 times.” Ethan confessed. “I wasn’t even sure we’d go more than 1.” He bit his lip. “I guess we did it so much ‘cuz we were releasing several months worth of tension.” He laughed lowly to himself. “That and that sweet sweet indica made me feel like a sex god.” 

“Tell your coworker thank you and that he is a fucking blessing on Earth. I _so_ fucking needed this.” Lex stared up at the car ceiling, her head resting on Ethan’s lap. There was a small stain above the driver’s seat. Was the meteor shower still happening, or had it ended by now? Both her and Ethan’s sense of time was warped, the effects of the drug still coursing through their system (though they were not as intensely high as earlier). They didn’t even know how long they were together in the car. It could have been 45 minutes, it could have been 5 hours, neither truly knew. “Lucky we’re in the mountains at night with no one around for miles. We were getting pretty damn loud.” She smirked. “Even _you_ were loud too, Ethan.”

Ethan made an overdramatic mocking gasp. “Whaaaat? Me? No way. I was cool as a cucumber the entire time.” 

Lex snorted. “Uh, yes way.” She put on her best Ethan impersonation, “‘ _Ohh Lex, you feel so good! God you’re beautiful. And hot. Really fucking hot. Everything about you drives me fucking wild. Fuck, just like that oh my god’_ blah blah blah, you get the idea.” She looked as smug as humanly possible. “And before you say ‘you’re being dramatic’ or “I didn’t say that!’ that’s bullshit; I just quoted you verbatim. I thought the shit you were saying to me was sexy as hell, so I burned them into my memories.” 

Ethan arched an eyebrow. “You thought me babbling sexy?” 

Lex fixed her “blanket”- aka Ethan’s leather jacket- covering her upper half and hummed in acknowledgement. “Maybe it’s because it was you talking about me. Hell of a self-esteem booster if you ask me.” She winked.

“Man, we were going were going at it like fuckin’ rabbits or horny desperate teenagers!” Ethan joked. “That was crazy.” 

Lex sat up. “Eth, we _are_ horny desperate teenagers.” 

“Uhhh, no. I’m gonna be 20 soon.” Ethan pointed out.

Lex clucked her tongue. “That’ll be in a few months. You’re still 19. You know what people who're nine _teen_ are?”

Ethan tilted his head like a confused puppy. “What?”

“TEENAGERS, dumbass.” She flicked Ethan on the forehead, though the smile on her face showed no malice in her actions. “It’s in the fucking word.”

“Owww!” He whined, rubbing his forehead.

“What, you can handle me clawing up your back, but a tiny flick does you in? You’ve got a weird pain tolerance.” Lex quipped with a grin. 

“I’m exaggerating, Lexie.” He assured her. “Although that was a pretty solid flick.”

“You wanna do another one?” Lex asked, stroking Ethan’s knee with a hand. 

Ethan sucked in through his teeth. His hot girlfriend, naked except for panties, socks, and Ethan’s own jacket, was asking him to do something with the cutest, dreamiest smile in the world and dark half-lidded eyes. It would be impossible to say no. She could ask him to jump off a fucking cliff and he’d do it. It was at these moments where he remembered one of my many reasons why he loved Lex Foster: Only she could bend him to her will. He was putty in her hands, but unbreakable iron in all others. 

“Yeah, ok. Just… just give me a moment, and I’ll be ready to go again.” He said evenly. He closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate, but Lex grabbed his arm.

“Wait… are you talking about doing another round of sex, Eth?”

“...Are you not?”

Lex had the nerve to laugh. “No, no! I was talking about having another smoke.” She pushed herself up to come face to face with Ethan. “Don’t get me wrong, I love having sex with you. Especially when I’m high.” She ran her hand over Ethan’s biceps admiringly. “Hell, I was screaming for a reason, babe.” She pecked him quickly on the lips. 

“But I wanna get _blasted_ tonight. I don’t know when I’ll be able to smoke again, so might as well go all fucking in, right?” She reasoned. “All the stress and worrying and tension just,” she exhaled deeply, “goes away. And that’s really, really nice.” 

“I get that.” Ethan ran a thumb tenderly over her soft cheek. “Sucks to be the designated driver because I’d love to get stupid stoned with you. But the last time I tried to drive when ultra high I nearly crashed the fucking car, and I do _not_ want to crash in the goddamn mountains.”

“You already got stupid stoned with me. That was just a couple of hours ago. I think.” Lex pointed out. 

“Yeahhh, but I wanna get even stupidier stoned.” He pouted. 

“That’s not even- whatever.” She shook her head and sighed. 

“How about this: You roll me a fat one, and I’ll make it worth your while.” Lex offered. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Ethan raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened as he took in Lex’s smirk and her hand on his inner thigh. “I’m not opposed, but you know we ran out of condoms, babe.” 

“Oh, we won’t need condoms for this.” Lex reassured him. “Hell, I’ll even throw in a bonus.” Pressing against him, she murmured something in his ear lowly. Now it was Ethan’s turn to blush profusely, and a small _Ohh_ escaped his throat. 

“I-I think I have some Backwoods from Hatchetfield somewhere around here. You want it rolled with a Backwoods wrap or regular rolling paper?” His voice was strangled. 

Lex pressed her lips together and looked away to avoid laughing at her boyfriend’s desperation. “Seriously? Oh man, let’s go with the former. I haven’t had one of those in a while.” She said as she put her hair up in a messy bun with an old hair tie. 

She was about to take off Ethan’s jacket when he abruptly stopped her. “No! I mean, uh, put it on. Please. You don’t need to zip it up. Just try not to get it dirty.” 

Lex blinked, taken aback, but slowly slid the motorcycle jacket on. She was not aware Ethan was into this, yet she wasn’t against it either. It was heavier than expected and smelled like his cologne, mixed with the scent of cigarettes and leather. She didn’t mind it; she had more important things to focus on anyways. 

She settled on the car floor, hoping the hard ground wouldn’t hurt her knees too badly. Propping herself up with her elbow on Ethan’s bare thigh, she watched in amusement as he scrambled around trying to find the coveted pack. 

“Ha! There it is! It was between the backseat and the trunk.” Ethan waved the pack in the air. “Russian Cream too. Shit’s good.” 

“Hey Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks a lot. Love you.” She stretched up to give him a slow kiss, then got back down on her knees. “You’re the best.”

“Love you– ngh!” Ethan let out a choked moan, “– more, babe.” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. He grit his teeth in an attempt holding back any loud moans or groans; albeit doing a rather poor job at that. But being unable to resist the temptation, he looked down. The sight made his voice catch in his throat. “You’re, _shit!,_ wrong though.” He gasped, gently brushing back a strand of hair that was tickling his thigh. “You really- _fuuucck Lex, oh my God-_ really are the best.” 

* * *

“Ahhh, that felt good.”

Lex blew smoke out the window, watching it disappear into the cool night air as the forested scenery whizzed by. “I know you agree with me Ethan. For different reasons.” She snickered at her own joke. “Eth?” 

She turned to look at Ethan next to her. Even though he was looking at the road and his hands firmly gripped the wheel, his eyes were glazed over and a dazed grin was shining on his slightly flushed face. 

“Damn, what’s with that blissed-out smile? You’re practically glowing. You look like you reached fucking Nirvana.” Lex teased. “Why’re you grinning like that? Are you still high, or are you just that satisfied from what happened?” 

“Huh?” Ethan blinked, as if broken from a trance. “Uh, both I guess.” He glanced at Lex. “You can’t say much, though. I haven’t seen you this relaxed in a long time. You look like you’re going to melt.”

Lex snorted. “Touché.” 

“Also I’d suggest taking a few more puffs of that blunt before putting it out. We’re going to 7/11 in 5 minutes.” Ethan warned. 

“Whaaaat? Why?” 

“I wanna buy some Slurpees.” Ethan deadpanned. Lex blinked.

“You said this date was gonna cost nothing!” She reminded him.

“Yeah but… Slurpees.” 

“...Fine.” 

Upon entering the 7/11 parking lot, Lex tapped out her blunt (looking rather mournful as she did) and sealed it away in the baggie with the rest of the paraphernalia that made their date so, ahem, lively. Along with the ashtray and rolling papers they stuffed it into a small, secret compartment Ethan had drilled into the glove box with the explicit purpose of hiding drugs or booze. 

Ethan unbuckled and crawled into the backseat, grumbling to himself before producing a wrinkled old Walmart plastic bag, then sat back up.

“The hell’s that?” Lex asked curiously. “I haven’t seen that before.”

Ethan tried his best to keep a neutral face. “Oh, this? Nothing much. Wanna take a peek?” He said innocently, holding out the bag. Lex nodded and peered into it. Her face immediately twisted with disgust.

“Oh Ethan, what the _fuck_! Fucking gross!” She gagged, while Ethan cackled in the background. 

“Babe, I may not have the cleanest car, but I don’t want crusty ass tissues or squishy sacks of rubber lying around! Gotta throw them out somehow!” He tied the bag in a knot, still quietly chuckling at Lex’s repulsed reaction. 

“You didn’t have to show them to me!” She complained as she shoved her sneaker on her foot. 

“Hey, you asked. This is your fault.” Ethan shot back. 

Lex huffed and crossed her arms, too stubborn to admit he had a point. 

“There it is, Lexie. The concrete oasis. 7 motherfucking 11.” It certainly didn’t look like an oasis. The large 7/11 sign flickered weakly, and the discoloured advertisement for an ~ _incredible 20% sale~_ posted on the front window ended 3 months ago. Definitely not the prettiest convenience store out there. 

“You and me have a different definition of oasis.” Lex muttered.

Immediately after stepping out of the car her legs buckled, though Ethan quickly caught her before she crumpled.

“Woah there! You ok?” He helped her up gently and rubbed her cheek soothingly. 

“Sorry. Head rush.” With a shrug Lex forced herself upright, though her limbs still felt sluggish. 

“Want me to carry you?” Ethan half-joked. Lex waved her hand dismissively with a scoff. 

“If you say so babe.” He laced his fingers with Lex’s and squeezed one, two, three times. “Now, to Slurpee-land we go! Let’s freeze our brains and get stoned!” He sing-songed. Lex ran a hand over her face in exasperation.

“What is up with you and your obsession with postcoital Slurpees?” She teased. A small bell chimed as the automatic door slid open. It sounded tinny and worn and cheap, just like the store. 

“I don’t even know what the fuck that is.” Said Ethan with a little too much confidence. “And I don’t care.” 

Lex sighed and shook her head, though she was smiling. She couldn’t stay mad at her boyfriend’s endearing stupidity.

Ethan made a beeline straight to the Slurpee machine. “Let’s see… What flavors do they have? What should I get?” He tapped his chin in thought. “I think I’ll have blue raspberry. A tried and true classic.” He motioned Lex over with his head. “I think you should get cherry. Matches your beautiful eyes.” He winked. 

“Fucking asshole.” Lex hip bumped him playfully. “Better than disgusting blue raspberry.” (Though she did end up getting cherry, slightly mixed with coke.) 

The cashier was fast asleep once Lex and Ethan had filled up their cups properly after several tries (being high as shit was not good for your reaction times nor your coordination, as they quickly found out). His glasses were askew and a bit of drool leaked from his cracked mouth. 

Lex and Ethan slowly looked at each other. “... Is he dead?” Whispered Lex, poking at his forehead with a straw gently.

“No Lex, he’s not fucking dead. He’s probably a tired ass college student. Cashier of the year award right here.” 

“You think we can nab some food while he’s asleep? I’ve got the munchies.” 

Ethan pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm… fuck it, why not. I’ll pay for the Slurpees. Make sure to grab some Oreos for me.” Lex nodded and ran off.

Ethan slapped a $5 bill on the counter in front of the snoozing cashier. “Sorry man. I don’t have any other money. I’m sure you won’t mind, right?” A little bit of drool dripped from the man’s mouth to the counter. Fucking gross. “Atta boy.” He gave him a little air pat on the head. 

“Alright, Lex ready to– why do you have so many Nutter Butters in your pockets?” Ethan stared at Lex, her arms full with snacks and at least 5 Nutter Butter bars stuffed in her pockets. “You don’t even like Nutter Butters.”

“Yeah, but they’re Hannah’s favourite.” Lex said like it was obvious. “Might as well get her a little something since we abandoned her last night!”

“I wouldn’t say _abandoned_ , but I guess you’re right.” After swiping a pack of cigarettes and dumping the disgusting bag in the register trash can (“A little present for the sleeping beauty” he claimed), Ethan and Lex ran back to the car, not even checking to see whether that poor cashier had woken up or not.

“Do you regret it, though?” Ethan lit his own cigarette, then tossed the lighter to Lex. “Might as well light that blunt up again. The longer you leave it the worse it’ll taste.” 

“Regret what?” With a few flicks of the light and mumbled curse words, Lex relit the blunt, inhaling deeply and exhaling a cloud of creamy, airy smoke with a sigh. 

“Do you regret coming out here with me? Stargazing, getting high, finally fucking after months, all that.” Ethan said. He held out a hand. “Oreo.”

“ _Fuck no_ , Ethan. This had to be one of the best nights of my fucking life.” Lex laughed to herself and handed Ethan an oreo. “Oh, and gentlemen should use their manners. You should say _please._ ”

Ethan snorted. “Since when the fuck do you care about manners?”

“I don’t. I was just fucking with you.” They shared a laugh and a kiss, squeezing each other’s hands one, two, three times, before departing and driving home. 

* * *

By the time they at last arrived at their room, the sky had already turned from an inky black to a soft gradient of deep blues and blushing pinks. To their relief Hannah was still sleeping in bed, face peaceful and relaxed. Ethan sighed in relief internally. _Thank God, the pill actually worked._

“Jesus, we really need to take a shower.” Ethan sighed as he dropped all the snack bags on the counter.

Lex groaned groggily. “Fuckkk. I just wanna pass out. I'm so tired. We can take a shower later.” She shuffled to their bed, ready to flop onto the sheets, but Ethan caught her. 

“Lex, no. We both reek of weed and are sweaty as hell. Hannah could probably get a fucking contact high from being around us. You don’t want that do you?” He raised his eyebrows. “Shit, if you’re that dazed I can help you.”

“Eth, I know I promised I’d let you go at me in the bathroom at some point as incentive for that blunt but now is not the time.” Lex insisted drearily. 

“No, I mean like hold you up in the shower. I don’t want you to slip accidentally and hurt yourself.” He explained, squeezing her shoulder gently. “I’m not even sure I can go another round.” He laughed awkwardly and looked away. “You did a hell of a number on me back there.” 

“...Oh.” Lex mumbled in realization with a blush. “My bad.” 

Ethan kissed her head with a fond chuckle and led her into the bathroom by the hand, squeezing it one, two, three times. Lex followed him, albeit a bit sluggishly, and squeezed his hand even tighter back.

* * *

“Fuck, that was wild. I mean, I know we did similar shit in Hatchetfield, but this was something else. Dunno if it was because there were so many stars out, or because of the strong ass weed… Or maybe because we went several rounds. Maybe all three.” Ethan rambled. “Too bad it was a ton of work, otherwise I would love to do it again, wouldn’t you Lexie?” No response. “Lexie?” He turned over in bed to see Lex fast asleep, mouth slightly agape and damp hair strewn all over the damn pillow. 

Ethan chuckled under his breath and drew Lex close, pressing a kiss to her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and finally lips. “Lucky you’ve got the day off. I have a feeling you’ll be pretty sore when you wake up. Can’t blame you. I had a killer cramp in my thigh for a while. At least I’ve got the afternoon shift. That way we can sleep in.” He ever-so-gently brushed a piece of hair from the side of Lex’s mouth. She grunted slightly but did not awake; instead curling into Ethan’s side tighter. Ethan smiled at his adorable girlfriend and gave her another quick kiss on the head. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep, entangled in bed with the love of his life.

* * *

[Epilogue] 

“Heya there Green. How’d your date go?” 

Ethan looked up from the car engine he had been working on to see his coworker Marshal leaning on the car door, looking as smug as ever.

“Oh hey Marsh. Yeah, it went _really_ well. In fact,” Ethan stood up and wiped the sweat off his brow, “She specifically told me to say ‘thank you and you’re a fucking blessing on Earth’. Gotta agree with her there.” 

“You’re welcome.” Marsh did an overdramatic bow, making Ethan snort.

“So uh,” Marsh lowered his voice, “did you get some? I know you were excited for that.” 

Instead of straight on answering, Ethan turned away from his coworker and lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing many red scratch marks. Even a few hickeys were peppered between his shoulder blades. “What do _you_ think?” Ethan asked, cocky as all hell.

Marsh whistled. “Damn, she’s a scratcher. How much did you smoke?” 

“Nearly the entire bag. ‘course we both had some, but since I was the driver I had a little less. Still, I forgot how awesome high sex feels.” Ethan stretched and rolled his head back and forth. “I was able to get out like, 4 or 5 months of sexual frustration within one night. _And_ we had fucking Slurpees afterwards. We got home at 5 or 6 in the morning and slept till noon.” He shut the hood of the car. “I owe you one, Marsh.” 

“No problem dude. After you covered for me so many times, I’d say we’re even now.” Marsh clapped Ethan on the shoulder good-naturedly. “You plannin’ on having another date?”

Ethan shrugged. “I sure as hell wouldn’t be against it. But we’ll see.” He bit his lip and grinned. “I’ll talk to her once she can walk properly. I’m sure she won’t mind doing it allll over again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch Ethan being a secret theater nerd? I love that leather jacket-wearing bastard lol. 
> 
> I spent a l o t of time researching how high sex feels like.... only to not write it bc I'm a coward lmao  
> ... That being said, I am fully willing to write a, um, "sin version" for $5 or whatever. I'm dead serious. I'm broke and about to move to a new state and I need money to, ya know, survive. Message me on Tumblr @usagichanp. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! If you liked it I'd really appreciate some comments. Those always motivate me to write more.  
> Love you guys and I hope you have a wonderful day! ^^


End file.
